Platonic Love
by Reihika
Summary: apakah kalian tahu apa itu platonic love? Itu adalah perasaan cinta yang paling murni. Cinta yang hanya mengingikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang ia cintai. Apakah itu yang kau rasakan, Miyuki Kazuya? apakah Eijun-mu menganggap seperti? pahit-manisnya kisah mereka telah dimulai! Chap 5, up!
1. Prolog

Platonic Love

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya... Miyuki sudah saya homoin sama Sawamura /ditabok. Daiya no A milik Terajima-Sensei.

Warning: BL! Super OOC!, Typo(s), etc.

Rated: T

* * *

 **-Prolog-**

Dengan beriringannya matahari yang mulai berjalan turun, awan-awan yang bermula ke-oren-orenan berganti dengan awan gelap dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang bersamanya. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menambah keindahan malam itu. tapi anggota tim Seido tidak bisa melihat itu semua. Kini mereka berada didalam gedung olahraga, berkumpul seperti biasanya.

Kataoka- _kantoku_ sekarang sedang mengumukan pembagian kamar dan teman sekamar yang baru. Ini adalah tradisi asrama, setiap tahun teman sekamar akan berubah. Sawamura yang bersama Kuramochi bisa saja bersama Zono atau Shirasu. Ini karena _senpai_ kelas 3 telah lulus. Ya dia berharap boleh sekamar bersama siapapun yang terpenting bukanlah dia. Manusia berkacamata yang jahil itu. Miyuki Kazuya.

"kamar nomor 2. Miyuki dan Sawamura."

"mengapa aku sekamar dengan Sawamura?" tanya nya ketika Kataoka- _kantoku_ mengumumkan pembagian kamar dan teman sekamar.

"BENAR _KANTOKU_! MENGAPA AKU DENGAN MANUSIA INI?!" teriak yang begitu nyaring darinya. Siapa lagi yang punya hobby teriak-teriak selain Sawamura.

"karena kalian adalah pasangan _battery_. Kalau kau tak ingin sekamar dengan Miyuki, berhentilah jadi _pitcher_." Jawab Kataoka- _kantoku_ singkat. Jelas. Padat. Dan mengancam.

Kalimat itu membuat sawamura terdiam seperti batu. Tidak ada komentar yang ia luncurkan. Jangankan berkomentar, berbicara saja ia tidak berani. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Yang menandakan ia mau–tak mau‒harus sekamar dengan Miyuki. Miyuki hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi dari _kouhai_ kesayangnnya itu.

* * *

2 jam sebelum pengumuman.

" _Kantoku_ " panggil Miyuki.

"Ada apa, Miyuki?" tanya nya

"untuk pergantian kamar dan teman sekamar, aku ingin sekamar dengan Sawamura." Ujar Miyuki

"berikan alasanmu."

"aku tak tau. Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin sekamar dengannya. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, entah mengapa aku merasa hanya aku yang cocok menjadi teman sekamar. Ditambah lagi, aku dan Sawamura adalah pasangan _battery._ Bukan kah bagus kalau aku dan Sawamura lebih sering berkomunikasi tidak hanya waktu bermain _baseball_ ataupun sedang latihan." Jelas Miyuki

"baiklah. Kau akan sekamar dengan Sawamura"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, kantoku_. _Jyaa, shitsureishimasu_."

Miyuki membalikkan badannya, dan ia tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka dengan mudahnya pelatih mengijinkan apa yang ia minta.

* * *

"Sawamura, ayo rapikan barang-barangmu" titah miyuki

"Jangan menyuruh-nyuruh ku!" ujar Sawamura dengan suara agak nyaring.

"tidak bisa kah kau berbicara biasa saja? Tidak teriak-teriak."

"su-sumimasen." Miyuki hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sawamura yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf itu.

Dikamar asrama terdapat 2 kasur tingkat. Mereka 1 kasur. Jadi kasur yang satunya kosong. Miyuki memilih kasur yang bawah sedangkan sawamura memilih kasur yang atas. Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan miyuki.

"Sawamura, aku ingin mandi. Apakah kau ikut?" tanya miyuki

"tidak. Aku masih ingin membereskan barang-barangku." Jawabnya

*drrrtt drrtt

"Sawamura, ponselmu bergetar."

"ah! Wakana!"

Entah kesambet apa, tapi ini pertama kalinya miyuki melihat wajah _kouhai_ nya itu terlihat bahagia.

" _Ei-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

" _aku juga"_

"syu‒ Kora miyuki?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ya. Kini sawamura hanya melihat. Ponsel itu berada sebelah telinga miyuki. Dan miyuki mulai berbicara.

" _moshi-moshi_. Wakana ya? Kini Ei- _chan_ harus segera mandi dan harus segera tidur. Karna besok kami ada latihan pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi tolong tutup telfonnya." Ujar miyuki dengan nada sedikit kesal

" _ini siapa?"_

"ah. Aku minta maaf, harusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Miyuki Kazuya. Teman sekamarnya Ei- _chan_ yang baru. Yoroshiku ne"

" _ah. Kapten-kun. Maaf aku hanya ingin berbicara saja kepada ei-chan. Jyaa, titipkan salamku."_

Tuut tuut. Ponsel itu pun ditutup oleh pihak yang jauh disana. Entah kenapa tapi kini wajah sawamura terlihat marah.

"KORA MIYUKI! CEPATLAH PERGI MANDI!" teriaknya. Melihat reaksi itu miyuki meninggalkan sawamura tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dalam perjalanan Miyuki ke kamar mandi, ia bertemu dengan Kuramochi yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran dengan reaksi Sawamura. Jadi ia menanyakannya kepada Kuramochi. Mantan teman sekamarnya Sawamura.

"nee, kuramochi"

"apa?"

"tadi Wakana menelpon Sawamura. Entah mengapa aku sanagt sebal melihatnya. Jadi aku mengambil alih telponnya. Lalu sawamura sangat marah" jelas miyuki

"kau tidak tau?"

"ha? Tau apa?"

"Sawamura itu menyukai wakana."

 _TBC_

Haloooo

Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini dengan membawa fanfic ke-2 sayaa xD

Fandom ini kembali sepi yah :'' rame'in dong :''

Betewe, Terima kasih buat yang udah mau nge-read sama review "my story"

Berkat "my story" saya jadi punya temen ngobrol hahaha xD

Ini saya langsung update prolog bareng sama chap 1 nya..~

Saran, kritik, dan review seperti apapun saya tampung xD

Salam cinta dari Ndong( ^ ・^)ノ⌒❤

* * *

Apakah benar Sawamura menyukai Wakana?

Dan

Bagaimana perasaan Miyuki ketika mendengar pernyataan itu?

 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Broken

**-Chapter 1: Broken-**

"kau tidak tau?"

"ha? Tau apa?"

"Sawamura itu menyukai wakana."

Oh tidak. Kini miyuki terpatung merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"oi! Miyuki! Miyuki!" panggil Kuramochi dengan menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Miyuki.

"ha? Ada apa Kuramochi?" jawabnya linglung

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh! Kau kenapa tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu?"

"ohhh aku tak apa. Ayo kita pergi mandi."

Kuramochi yang melihat reaksi temannya itu hanya merasa bingung dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan temannya itu.

Seperti biasa, setelah mandi sekarang waktunya makan malam dan semua berkumpul di kantin asrama. Entah kesambet apa, Sawamura yang berisik itu hanya terdiam. Tapi ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Terkadang ia berguman 'besok kencan sama Wakana'. Ya besok memang hari libur. Tidak ada latihan dan sawamura memiliki banyak waktu kosong. Entah sejak kapan mereka merencanakan kencan, mungkin sewaktu miyuki tadi mandi.

Setelah makan pun, sawamura langsung kembali ke kamar dan di ikuti Miyuki yang juga langsung balik ke kamar. Biasanya ia mengajak miyuki pergi ke bullpen di gendung indoor untuk main lempar-tangkap tapi kali ini tidak.

Miyuki tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sawamura. Entah mengapa sangat menyebalkan melihat Sawamura sedang memilih-milih baju yang akan ia pakai besok. Dan pikiran miyuki pun sudah mulai melayang kemana-mana.

* * *

"ugh..."

Miyuki membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat _kouhai_ kesayangannya itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ah benar sekali hari ini dia ada kencan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Pasti menyenangkan.

"kau sudah mau pergi Sawamura?" tanya dengan memposisikan tubuhnya terduduk.

"ah! Aku membangunkanmu, _senpai_?" tanya sawamura

 _Tumben sekali dia memanggilku senpai_ , batin miyuki

"tidak juga."

Keheningan mulai terjadi semenjak kalimat tersebut muncul dari bibir seksi miyuki. Tapi dan terjadi lama hingga ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"nee, Sawamura? Tanya miyuki sambil memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri. Mendekati sawamura.

"apa?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari bahwa miyuki mendekatinya.

"apakah kau sangat menyukai wakana?" tanya miyuki yang kini telah merangkul Sawamura dari belakang.

"MI-MIYUKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jawab Sawamura jelas dengan teriakan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Miyuki, tapi apa daya dengan tubuh dan kekuatannya sekarang, ia malah merasakan bahwa pelukannya semakin erat.

"jawab saja." Bisik miyuki disebelah telinga sawamura

"ya. Aku sangat menyukai. Kenapa?" tanya sawamura

Miyuki memindahkan mulutnya yang semula di sebelah telinga sawamura berpindah ke daerah bahu hingga daerah leher sawamura. Dan tanpa hitungan mundur ia memberikan ' _mark_ ' disana.

"IT-ITTAI! KORA MIYUKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak sawamura kesakitan

"hanya memberi tanda." Ujar miyuki yang kini sudah melepaskan sawamura dan beranjak mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi asrama, meninggalkan sawamura yang kesakitan.

* * *

Sekarang sudah bukan musim dingin melainkan sudah memasuki musim semi dan mau‒tak mau‒Sawamura harus menggunakan syal.

"Ei-chan!" Wanita berambut pendek itu menghampiri sawamura yang kini sedang berdiri di depan stasiun tokyo.

"Wakana!" ujar Sawamura sambil melambaikan tangannya

"maaf lama"

"tak apa. Mau pergi kemana?"

"terserah Ei-chan. Yang penting sama Ei-chan."

Sawamura yang mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Wakana menjadi yakin bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke wakana, nanti.

" _jyaa,_ bagaimana kalau _Universal Studio Japan_?" tanya sawamura dengan senyuman khas itu. tapi Wakana hanya memberinya sebuah anggukan saja. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan memasuki stasiun untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Ditempat tak jauh dari Sawamura dan Wakana tadi berdiri, ada seorang lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata, masker dan topi. Ia berguman 'universal studio kah?' dan akhirnya ia membeli tiket ke Osaka dan menuju tempat tujuan yang sama.

Didalam kereta, wakana menghentikan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Nee ei-chan" panggil wakana yang hanya dibalas dengan tolehan saja.

"mengapa kau menggunakan syal?" tanya wakana dengan polos. Sawamura yang mendengar pertanyaan itutiba-tiba berasa keringat dingin.

"ei-chan?" wakana yang melihat ekspresi Sawamura yang terlihat kurang sehat itu pun mulai khawatir.

"aku tak apa kok, hanya saja kemarin malam aku digigit nyamuk hingga membekas. Hahaha" jelas Sawamura. Untuk saja wakana terlalu polos hingga ia menganggap kalau itu benar.

"souka."

Sawamura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah menjawab dari pertanyaan wakana. _Miyuki, teme!_ , batin Sawamura.

* * *

Universal Studio Japan memiliki wahana yang banyak dan cukup menarik. Daripada memilih wahana _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ yang memiliki bangunan yang super indah dan keren itu, mereka malah memilih wahana terbaru disana, Attack on Tit*n. Dan mereka disambut dengan wajah titan yang sedang membuka mulutnya pada saat ia ingin memakan manusia. Wajah titan itu, mengingatkan sawamura tentang Miyuki.

Apa yang mirip dengan miyuki? Tidak ada. Hanya saja melihat gigi-gigi titan itu mengingatkan sawamura kejadian tadi pagi, bagaimana gigi _senpai_ nya itu menyentuh kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas. Ingatan yang terulang kembali itu membuat sawamura memegang daerah bekas gigitan itu.

"Ei-chan?" Panggilan itu pun menyadarkan nya dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"e-eh ya?"

"mengapa kau melamun? Wajahmu juga memerah..." tanya wakana

"tak apa. Ayo kita jalan."

Mereka pun mengelilingi tempat tersebut. jalan bersebelahan. Dan Sawamura merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh orang disebelahnya, ia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Dan kini mereka bergandengan tangan. Membuat sawamura yakin akan tindakannya yang akan ia lakukan, nanti.

Mereka memasuki wahana itu lebih dalam melihat figure titan yang super besar yang mencapai 44 kaki itu. melihat figure si _heichou_ dengan ukuran yang sesungguhnya‒160 cm‒ dan berfoto bersama didepannya. Setelah puas disana mereka pun pergi membeli suatu makanan dan minuman bersama. Suap-suapan sudah biasa karna mereka teman semasa kecil. Berbagi minuman juga sudah biasa. Setelah mereka memuaskan perut mereka, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter._ Dan pria bermasker itu tetap mengikutinya.

Kali ini bukan wajah titan yang menyambut mereka, melainkan bangunan _Hogwarts_ yang menjulang tinggi. Disebelah bangunan tersebut ada hutan, didalam hutan itu ada mobil yang dipakai Harry and Ronald. Bahkan disana ada Kereta _Hogwarts_.

Sawamura dan Wakana bersenang-senang tanpa mengenal waktu. Dibalik bangunan _Hogwarts_ bermunculan cahaya-cahaya yang menandakan bahwa malam telah tiba. _Hogwarts_ yang dikelilingi cahaya terlihat sangat indah. Dengan keadaan saat ini, sawamura tak ingin melewati segala kesempatan yang ada.

"Wakana" orang yang dipanggilpun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya sawamura

Wakana yang mendapat pernyataan seperti itu terkejut. Penguntit yang mendengar kalimat itu pun juga terkejut. Tak tau harus menjawab apa, Wakana hanya mengangguk. Untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang Sawamura rasakan, ia hanya memeluk wakana dan memberi sedikit kecupan di keningnya. Aksi Sawamura yang dilihat penguntit itu membuat penguntit itu angkat kaki dari Universal Studio dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

 _Seharusnya aku tak mengikutimu. Tak menginjakkan kaki disana._

 _Tak memandangimu saat itu._

 _Kini aku dirasuki jutaan imaji mengenai dirimu dengannya._

 _Bagaimana kalian makan bersama atau bergandengan tangan._

 _Melihatmu memeluknya dan mencium keningnya._

 _Mengapa aku memberi '_ mark _' tadi pagi?_

 _Mengapa aku mengikutimu?_

 _Mungkin aku cemburu._

 _Aku mengikutimu juga karna aku ingin memastikan perasaanku._

 _Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ketika melihatmu bermain lempar-tangkap denganku._

 _Perasaan cemburu ketika aku tau kau menyukai dia._

 _kini aku yakin._

 _Aku menyukaimu, Sawamura._

 _Tapi kini kau dengannya._

 _Dengan wanita yang cantik._

 _Kalian terlihat cocok sekali._

 _kalau kau tau aku menyukaimu..._

 _Kamu pasti jijik. Ya kan, Sawamura?_

 _Disukai oleh seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama sepertimu._

 _Tapi jika ini membuatmu bahagia, aku akan merelakanmu dengannya._

 _Tapi berjanjilah._

 _Buatlah dia bahagia._

"‒ _pai_?"

" _senpai?_ " panggilan itu menyadarkan miyuki dari lamunannya. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sawamura telah pulang. Ia pun tak sadar dengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup.

"a-ah, tadaima Sawamura."

"okaeri. apa kau tidak apa-apa, miyuki?" tanya sawamura dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi miyuki.

"Sa-sawamura..."

"Ah! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! BAKAZUYA!"

"kau memanggilku dengan namaku eh... Eijun?" goda Miyuki

"a-aku tak bermaksud seperti! Karna namamu kazuya cocok sekali bila ku gabung dengan 'baka'. Bakazuya!"

"lalu mengapa wajahmu merona, Ei-chan?" lagi-lagi miyuki menggoda.

"MOU! TERSERAH KAU SAJA MIYUKI!"

Sawamura langsung pergi dengan membawa handuk. ia pun meninggalkan kamar dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"kamu tak seharusnya seperti itu, Sawamura. Ketika kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

 _TBC_

Hai-hai~

Bagaimana chap 1 nya? _Bagus-bagus_ *jawab-jawab sendiri*

Keknya alurnya kecepetan ya? _Iya_ *jawab-jawab sendiri*

Feelsnya dapet ga? _Dapet kok_ *jawab-jawab sendiri*

Sudah bisa nebak belum ini arahnya kemana? /ditabok

Entah saya nyesek sendiri lihat Kazuya :''

Sempet kepikiran bikin gambar tentang chap ini, tapi apadaya saya kagak bisa gambar ;''v

Saran, kritik, dan review seperti apapun saya tampung xD

Salam cinta dari Ndong( ^ ・^)ノ⌒❤

* * *

Apakah perjalanan cinta Sawamura dan Wakana akan semulus botaknya Saitamo?

Dan

Apakah Miyuki bisa bangkit dari rasa patah hatinya?

 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Kokuhaku

Chapter 2 – _Kokuhaku_

 **-Chapter 2:** _ **Kokuhaku**_ **-**

Sang mentari baru saja datang menemani sang langit. Begitu juga dengan lelaki berkacamata yang kini baru saja datang menemani _kouhai_ kesayangannya untuk berlari pagi.

"yo! Eijun!" sapa Miyuki.

"KORA MIYUKI! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN MU MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!" teriaknya.

"bukan kah kau yang duluan mulai memanggilku dengan namaku? kau sudah merasa dekat dengan ku makanya kau memanggil namaku. Nanti kalau tak ku balas, kau malah menangis."  
Jelas Miyuki yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Sawamura.

"Si-siapa yang akan menangis _baka!_ " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sawamura mempercepat larinya dan meninggalkan Miyuki.

 _Ku harap kau tetap seperti ini, tidak ada perubahan,_ batin Miyuki.

" _kora!_ Sawamura sudah waktunya sarapan! Ayo!" ajak Miyuki ke kantin asrama.

Pintu kantin terbuka dan 2 orang lelaki muncul bersama-sama. Semua mata memandang mereka. Bagaimana tidak memandangi mereka? Kini Miyuki menggandeng tangan Sawamura. Tetapi yang digandeng hanya berteriak untuk minta dilepaskan. Ini semua karna Sawamura tidak mau ikut sarapan. Ia hanya ingin berlari. Mau tak mau Miyuki harus menggandengnya dan menyeretnya ke kantin untuk sarapan.

Melihat kelakuan Sawamura malah membuat Miyuki tersenyum dan menahan tawa. Dimata Sawamura, kelakuan Miyuki sangat licik, maksudnya menggandeng dan menyeretnya itu sangat licik, senyumannya terlihat jahat sekali. Tapi dimata anggota lain tim seido, senyuman itu senyuman yang tulus yang jarang sekali Miyuki keluarkan.

"nyahaha kalian kini dekat sekali ya, Miyuki Sawamura!" goda Kuramochi

"SI-SIAPA YANG DEKAT DENGANNYA, KURAMOCHI- _SENPAI_?!" teriak Sawamura.

"ohh~ kami dekat sekali. Sampai aku tau rahasia Sawamura yang disembunyikannya dari kalian." Goda Miyuki.

"A-AKU TAK MEMILIKI RAHASIA APAPUN DARI KALIAN?! BUKANNYA KALIAN SUDAH TAU SEMUANYA?!" teriak Sawamura membantah kalimat dari Miyuki.

"Eijun-kun, kamu selalu bersemangat ya di pagi hari. Teriakanmu memancing aura Furuya-kun" ujar Haruichi. Dan Sawamura pun langsung terdiam tanpa kata.

Seperti biasa ketika latihan seido dimulai pasti banyak orang yang datang, entah itu alumni atau para pengamat dan orang lain yang biasa saja. Dan tak diduga kekasih barunya Sawamura datang bersama teman-teman semasa SMP-nya dulu. Mereka hanya melihat dari pinggir lapangan dan sedikit menyapa Sawamura.

Mereka disana terus hingga latihan pagi selesai. Selesai latihan Sawamura pun bertanya mengapa mereka ada sini dan mereka hanya menjawab bahwa sekolah mereka sedang libur karena guru-guru akan rapat seharian. Tapi Sawamura tak punya waktu banyak untuk mengobrol karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Akhirnya Sawamura mengantar teman-temannya sampai depan pintu gerbang seido.

Mereka harus menyebrang jalan depan mereka apabila ingin pergi ke stasiun dan kini lampu hijau pun menyala. Semua teman-teman Sawamura berjalan duluan dan meninggalkan Wakana dibelakang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sawamura. Mereka tak sadar bahwa Miyuki-dari kejauhan-selalu memandangi mereka. Oh kini lampu hijau sedang berkedip-kedip yang akan digantikan dengan lampu merah Wakana harus cepat-cepat menyebrang, tapi dia terlambat.

Dijalan itu sudah ada mobil yang berjalan menuju kearah Wakana dan Sawamura pun langsung dengan cepat menolong kekasihnya itu. Wakana terlempar ketepi jalan dan Sawamura tertabrak oleh mobil itu, bersama Miyuki. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sawamura pingsan. Miyuki yang belum kehilangan kesadarannya itu berusaha membopong Sawamura ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

 _Ugh...,_ kalimat pertama Sawamura setelah ia terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia ingin segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, tapi ia tak bisa. Tangannya digenggap erat dengan _senpai_ nya yang kini sedang tertidur disebelahnya.

" _Senpai... Senpai..._ bangun... apakah kau tidak pelajaran?" tanya Sawamura dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Miyuki secara perlahan. Usahanya pun berhasil dan membangunkan Miyuki. Miyuki dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Sawamura yang kini sudah terbangun. Tanpa sadar Miyuki langsung memeluk Sawamura. Perasaan khawatir dapat Sawamura rasakan dari pelukan Miyuki yang makin lama makin erat. Dan Sawamura hanya dapat memeluk balik Miyuki.

" _Se-senpai.._ Wakana bagaimana? Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sawamura.

" _Baka..._ Eijun... aku tau Wakana itu pacarmu..." Miyuki memberhentikan kalimatnya dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, kini ia dapat melihat ekspresi kaget dari Sawamura.

" _SE-SENPAI!_ Pu-punggungmu! Be-berdarah!" ujar Sawamura kaget. Ya. Sawamura tidak hanya kaget karna Miyuki tau kalau pacarnya adalah Wakana, tapi ia juga terkejut karena tangannya-yang tadi dipakai memeluk Miyuki, berdarah. Sawamura yang bahwa punggung itu tertutup kain seragam yang Miyuki pakai. Dan tidak ada lubang disana. Dan ia tidak merasakan ada luka disana.

"tapi bisakah kamu menjaga kondisi tubuhmu? Tidak seperti tadi atau pun saat latihan. Kau selalu saja memaksakan dirimu." Lanjut Miyuki dengan nada yang melembut dan kepala yang lama-kelamaan menunduk.

" _Se-senpai..._ kamu tidak seperti biasanya..." ujar Sawamura. Tapi Miyuki hanya terdiam.

-Sebelum Kecelakaan-

" _Bye-bye_ Ei-chan!" ujar Wakana sambil menyebrangi jalan.

"WAKANA! AWAS!" Sawamura berteriak ketika ia melihat mobil yang sedang melaju menuju Wakana. Ia mendorong Wakana hingga ke tepi jalan. Dan sebagai gantinya Sawamura harus menggantikan posisi Wakana.

"EIJUN!" Dari kejauhan Miyuki berlari dan berteriak. Miyuki tidak akan sempat mendorong Sawamura ke tepi jalan. Pada akhirnya Miyuki memutuskan untuk memeluk Sawamura dan mereka tertabrak bersama. Miyuki dan Sawamura terlempar cukup jauh, tapi Miyuki ingin melindungi Sawamura. Ia memeluk erat Sawamura agar tidak terlepas. Membiarkan punggungnya mencium aspal dan membiarkan darahnya menjadi hiasan baru di aspal.

Setelah tidak terlempar lagi, Miyuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sawamura dan ia bersyukur Sawamura hanya pingsan dan tidak mendapati luka serius. Miyuki pun langsung membopongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Wakana dan teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa mengikuti Miyuki ke ruang kesehatan.

Miyuki meletakkan Sawamura dengan perlahan di kasur. Dan membalikkan badan melihat kearah teman-teman Sawamura.

"kamu Wakana kan? Aku Miyuki." Perkataan Miyuki membuat Wakana terkejut dan mengingat kembali telfon yang waktu itu.

"a-ano Miyuki- _san_ punggungmu..." ujar Wakana dengan perasaan bersalah.

"aku tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong..." Miyuki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia melirik kearah Sawamura sebentar.

"kamu pacarnya Sawamura kan? Kalau kamu memang pacarnya jangan bertindak ceroboh. Dia ini lebih ceroboh darimu. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu maksakan dirinya." Lanjut Miyuki yang membuat Wakana terkejut. Semua yang Miyuki katakan itu benar.

" _Hai_ , tapi Miyuki- _san_ setidaknya izinkan aku mengobati luka mu, dan akan ku ambilkan seragam sekolahmu." Ya. Miyuki kini masih mengenakan seragam _baseball_ nya. Baju kebanggaannya dengan nomor punggung 2. Sebagai Kapten, _catcher_ dan Pemukul ke-4. Tapi bajunya kini melihatkan lubang yang besar, menampilkan punggung Miyuki yang penuh darah.

"Tak apa, nanti akan ku obati sendiri dan aku bisa mengambil seragamku sendiri. Apabila kalian bertemu dengan Sawamura, tolong jangan beritau dia tentang kejadian ini. Sekarang kalian harus pergi. Jam pelajaran kami akan segera dimulai." Jelas Miyuki.

"ta-tapi... lukanya..." Wakana masih keras kepala untuk mengobati luka Miyuki.

"SUDAH KU BILANG PERGI! JAM PELAJARAN KAMI AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI" bentak Miyuki. Wakana dan yang lain yang melihat Miyuki seperti langsung terdiam dan meninggalkan ruang kesehetan.

* * *

" _Se-senpai..._ kamu tidak seperti biasanya..." ujar Sawamura. Tapi Miyuki hanya terdiam.

" _Se-senpai..._ aku akan mengobati punggungmu..." lanjut Sawamura. Tapi Miyuki masih terdiam. Melihat tingkah laku Miyuki, Sawamura memutuskan untuk memeluknya secara perlahan agar tak menyentuh luka dipunggung Miyuki.

"Kazuya, aku akan mengobati punggungmu, berbaliklah..." ujur Sawamura dengan bibirnya yang berada disebelah telinga Miyuki. Perkataan Sawamura bagaikan sihir yang merasuki Miyuki. Miyuki memutar tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Sawamura.

" _Senpai_ duduklah di kasur, dan bukalah bajumu. Aku akan mengambilkan kotak P3K." Lagi-lagi seperti sihir, Miyuki menuruti permintaan Sawamura.

" _Senpai_ , Wakana bagaimana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sawamura sambil mengobati luka Miyuki.

"dia baik-baik saja kok" ujar Miyuki dengan menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang menghadap Sawamura, dan tersenyum. Sawamura terdiam, terpesona. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sawamura belum pernah melihat _senpai_ nya ini tersenyum seperti ini.

" _Hai-hai!_ Sudah sana hadap depan saja, Miyuki!" ujar Sawamura dengan mendorong kepala Miyuki menghadap ke depan.

 _Ada apa denganku? Apa perasaan yang barusan itu? Apakah perasaan itu akan datang lagi?_ , batin Sawamura.

" _I-Ittai yo,_ Sawamura!" lamunan Sawamura tanpa sadar membuat tangannya memencet luka Miyuki dengan keras.

" _Su-Sumimasen_ Miyuki- _senpai_ "

"tak apa."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Dan keheningan tersebut terpecahkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini Miyuki?" tanya Sawamura.

"ohhh aku tadi terjatuh" jawabnya singkat.

"hingga seperti ini?!" Sawamura terkejut dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Miyuki.

"kau jangan ceroboh Kazuya, nanti jadi seperti ini lagi."

"ehhh, jadi kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" Miyuki menggoda Sawamura dengan membalikkan badannya. Memepetkannya di ujung kasur. Menyebelahkan bibirnya disebelah telinga Sawamura dan berbisik "Eijun, _suki_.".

Sawamura tiba-tiba saja merona, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dan dikala Sawamura bingung dengan dirinya, Miyuki memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tau Sawamura, aku sudah merasakan hal ini dari sejak kita bertemu. Aku bersyukur bisa mengatakannya, mungkin waktu nya tidak tepat. Kenapa ya tidak tepat? Hmm, mungkin karena saat ini kau sedang berpacaran dengan Wakana. Hahaha–

–yaaa mungkin kau jijik dengan apa yang ku lakukan, tapi ku harap kita tetap bisa berteman dan bisa menjadi pasangan _battery_ yang serasi. Apalagi kita teman sekamar." Betapa leganya hati Miyuki saat itu. Mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini kepada Sawamura yang kini hanya bisa terdiam. Karena, tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

" _Se-senpai..._ tapi aku laki-laki lho..." Sawamura berpura-pura bodoh.

"iya aku tau, maka nya aku bilang mungkin kau jijik dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Hahaha, dasar Bakamura! Oh ya, aku tak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Wakana, tapi apabila kau ada masalah dengannya atau kau putus dengannya, aku siap untuk menjadi penggantinya dan siap menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu."

"Kazuya..."

"jadi, sekarang kita saling memanggil nama depan, Eijun?" goda Miyuki.

"GAK! Sudahlah cepat balikkan badanmu, biar cepat selesai ngobatinnya!" ujar Sawamura.

" _hai hai_." Ujar Miyuki sambil membalikkan badannya. Tanpa melihat, Miyuki dapat merasakan bahwa Sawamura menyandarkan kepalanya dibawah tengkuk leher Miyuki.

"nama depan... hanya boleh memanggil nama depan ketika kita hanya berdua saja, Kazuya." Meski hanya berguman tapi Miyuki dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Sawamura katakan. Dan Miyuki hanya dapat mengelus rambut Sawamura.

~TBC~

Haihai~ saya bahagia karena saya bikinnya gak baper :''

Maaf ya lama update, karena charger leppy sempet rusak ;;u;;

chap 3 sudah dalam pengerjaan x''D dan masih sama, setiap chap akan saya usahakan semakin panjang x''Da

Oh ya! Terima kasih untuk bebeb **Reina, Rahma Lau137, Akira,** bebeb **Nate, Reina Rey Fern** dan **ShilaFantasy-** Yes! Aku dinotisss-sudah mau mereview x3

Terima kasih juga untuk _Favorite and follow_ nya x3

Terima kasih juga buat _silent reader_ , semoga kalian menikmati fic ini ^^

Maaf apa bila masih ada kesalahan m(_ _)m

Semoga Anda-Anda sekalian tidak bosan dengan fic ini dan tidak bosan untuk memberi saran dan kritik melalui review atau pm m(_ _)m

Sekali lagi terima kasih~

Salam cinta dari Ndong(❤^ ・^)ノ⌒❤

* * *

Bagaimana kisah kelanjutan dari Miyuki dan Sawamura?

 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Facts

**-Chapter 3: Fact-**

Bulan bersinar terang bersama sang bintang. Menghiasi sang langit yang gelap gulita. Menunjukkan betapa indahnya langit jika malam hari tiba. Kini, Miyuki Kazuya berada di ruangan pelatih untuk membicarakan stategi buat latih tanding besok. Sedangkan Sawamura hanya berada didalam kamar asyik telpon-telponan dengan sang kekasih.

" _Moshi moshi, Ei-chan"_

"Wakana, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terluka?" ucap Sawamura khawatir.

" _aku tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

"tentu saja! Kamu kira siapa aku? Hehehe"

" _hai hai. Ano ne Ei-chan, apakah... umn... Miyuki-san tidak apa-apa?"_

"apa yang kau maksud Wakana? Aku tak paham."

" _maksudku, punggung Miyuki-san."_

"ahh.. punggungnya sudah ku obati. Dia sangat ceroboh. Hanya terjatuh saja bisa seperti itu."

Dari sebrang telpon, Wakana terkejut mendengar perkataan Sawamura. Jelas-jelas Miyuki hanya bilang terjatuh-memang kenyataannya terjatuh-dan tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. mungkin Miyuki tidak ingin membuat Sawamura khawatir. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Wakana tetap merasa bersalah kepada Miyuki dan menceritakan hal yang terjadi. mengingkari perkataan yang dikatakan Miyuki tadi pagi.

* * *

"Eijun, ayo bangun! Kau tidak mau ikut bertanding?" ujar Miyuki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sawamura.

"hahhhh?"

"uwah! Eijun ada apa dengan mu? Kau terlihat seperti panda" ujar Miyuki setelah melihat kantung mata Sawamura yang cukup besar dan hitam seperti panda.

"aku hanya tidak bisa tidur.." ujar Sawamura sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"baka Eijun. Sudah tau mau bertanding malah tidak tidur. Sudahlah cepat cuci muka sana." Titah sang _catcher_.

Sawamura pun berusaha membangkitkan dirinya dari kantuk. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang terus memikirkan perkataan Wakana semalaman. Ia sungguh tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Miyuki. Rasanya sungguh canggung

Hari ini dilapangan _baseball_ SMA Seido, terdapat latih tanding antara Seido dan Seiko semua penonton dibuat melongo oleh pertandingan yang sungguh ketat dan hingga _inning_ ke-8 skor pun masih seri, 5 - 5. Diawal _inning_ ke-9, saatnya Seiko menyerang. Sawamura yang sebagai _pitcher_ sudah mendapatkan 2 out tapi semua base telah terisi. Dibase ke-3 ada Ogawa- _pitcher_ Seiko- dan saat ini yang memukul adalah sang kapten dari Seiko, Masu.

Sawamura melempar sekuat yang dia bisa, akan tetapi Masu dapat memukulnya meskipun tidak _home run_. Ogawa langsung berlari kearah _home base_ tapi disana Miyuki telah menerima bola yang seharusnya sudah menandakan _out_. Tapi Ogawa terus berlari tidak memikirkan hal itu, ia terus berlari hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus sampai di _base_. Ia terus terus berlari hingga menabrak Miyuki. Miyuki terlempar dengan punggung yang menabrak tanah itu pertama kali. Setelah terjatuh Miyuki hanya melirik Ogawa dan mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang bola dengan erat. Wasit pun berkata ' _out_ ' yang berarti kini sudah 3 out dan harus berganti posisi.

Setelah wasit berkata out, Sawamura langsung menghampiri Miyuki. Membantunya bangun dan berjalan kearah bangku pemain. Kini semua pemain menatap kearah Miyuki yang sedang terduduk. Dengan melihat Miyuki seperti itu, Haruichi sebagai pemukul ke-3 bertekat untuk mengakhiri pertandingan agar Miyuki bisa cepat istirahat.

Ogawa sebagai _pitcher_ hingga _inning_ terakhir mengeluarkan semua kekuatan untuk lemparannya terhadap Haruichi, tapi sayang sekali haruichi mendapatkan _home run_ dan pertandingan berakhir di _inning_ 9 dengan skor 5 – 6.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, semua anggota tim seido disuruh berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Kataoka- _kantoku_ mereview pertandingan hari ini dan menanyakan keadaan Miyuki yang hanya di balas dengan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Kataoka- _kantoku_ pun membubarkan pertemuan hari ini dan juga beliau meliburkan latihan besok agar semua anggota bisa beristirahat terutama untuk Miyuki. Sawamura dan Miyuki pun langsung kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Miyuki-senpai, apakah kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sawamura mereka kini sedang berganti baju.

"aku baik-baik saja, Sawamura. Sungguh." Ujar Miyuki dengan tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Sawamura terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"ta-tapi lihatlah perbannya! Berdarah!" ujar Sawamura menunjuk perban yang ia lilitkan kemarin dipunggung Miyuki menjadi warna merah.

"ini tak sakit, Sawamura. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Miyuki.

"diamlah Kazuya! Akan ku ambilkan perban yang baru dan cepat bukalah perban itu!" ujar Sawamura yang kini meninggalkan Miyuki sendirian dikamar.

Sawamura telah kembali dengan membawa kan perban yang baru. Kini ia mengobati luka Miyuki lagi plus menggantikan perbannya. Kini ia telah berada di hadapan Miyuki. Mengikat ujung akhir dari perban tersebut.

"nee, Kazuya..."

"apa?"

"apakah kau benar-benar terjatuh ketika mendapatkan luka ini?"

"aku benar-benar terjatuh Eijun. Percayalah."

"apakah kau terjatuh karena terlempar?"

Pertanyaan Sawamura membuat Miyuki terdiam seketika. Ia sudah menyuruh Wakana untuk tidak menceritakan hal yang terjadi.

"mengapa kau tak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya?" tapi Miyuki tetap terdiam.

"mengapa kau menolongku, Kazuya?" dan Miyuki pun tetap terdiam.

"mengapa?!" kini suara Sawamura meningkat 1 oktaf. Tapi Miyuki tetap terdiam.

"KATAKAN KAZUYA! KATAKAN!" Sawamura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia marah karna Miyuki tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia sebal karna Miyuki hanya diam. Tapi yang dapat Miyuki rasakan adalah ada sebuah kepala yang bersadar dibahunya, membuat bahunya basah dan suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"mengapa Kazuya... mengapa?"

Miyuki yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak menceritakannya karna kau pasti akan menangis. Aku tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kamu sudah punya Wakana kan? Kamu tak seharusnya seperti ini Eijun. Mengkhawatirkanku adalah hal yang salah, aku–"

Perkataan Miyuki terhenti karena sebuah tamparan melayang dipipinya. Miyuki tertunduk dengan memegang pipinya.

"SALAH DARI MANA, BAKAZUYA?!" teriak Sawamura.

"sudah kukatakan, kalau kamu punya Wakana. Jadi kamu mengkhawatirkanku adalah hal yang salah. Kamu seharusnya mengkhawatirkan Wakana. Bukan aku yang hanya sekedar kakak kelasmu saja." Jelas Miyuki.

"Ka-kakak kelas katamu?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Miyuki.

"kalau begitu, aku ini siapa? Hanya sekedar adik kelasmu?" tanya Sawamura.

"kau orang spesial bagiku." Jawab Miyuki singkat.

"AKU MENGANGGAPMU ORANG SPESIAL JUGA, KAZUYA!" teriakan yang terlontar itu membuat Miyuki terkejut.

"bukankah orang spesial bagimu itu... Wakana? Dia teman masa kecilmu yang berharga, pacar yang sangat kau cintai. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas kau anggap sebagai orang spesial dalam hidupmu." Jelas Miyuki.

"Aku membaca majalah, dimajalah itu terdapat foto seorang ' _catcher'_ yang dibilang bisa menangkap segala jenis lemparan dan bisa membawa Seido ke masa kejayaan. ' _Catcher'_ itu memberiku sebuah mimpi baru... 'aku ingin bermain dengannya', 'aku ingin ia menangkap lemparanku', 'aku ingin 'berpasangan' dengannya.', 'aku ingin mendapat pujian darinya.'. Karena ' _catcher'_ itu, kini aku berada di Seido. Bagiku, ' _catcher'_ itu sangat spesial. Tapi ketika aku memasuki Seido, aku memiliki _rival_ yang tangguh. Dan _rival_ ku merebut ' _catcher_ ' itu. Ia selalu bermain dengannya, bahkan sering mendapat pujian darinya. Sakit hati melandaku. Aku berusaha melupakan ' _catcher_ ' itu, dan mencari yang baru. Dan sekarang aku sudah melupakan _catcher_ itu. Tapi mengapa baru kemarin _Catcher_ itu telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku? _Senpai,_ apakah kau mau membuatku sakit hati lagi?" Sarkas. Akhir dari cerita itu terdengar sangat sarkasme di telinga Miyuki.

Didepan pintu kamar itu, Wakana mendengar semuanya. Apa yang dia lakukan di Seido malam-malam begini? Tentu saja ingin menemui pacarnya dan mengucapkan selamat secara langsung karna telah menang latih tanding tadi. Tapi ia malah mendengar percakapan ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semua anggota Seido merasakan beberapa kejanggalan disekitar mereka. Satu, si berisik Sawamura itu tidak berisik. Dua, Miyuki akhir-akhir ini tidak bersikap jail. Tiga, Miyuki dan Sawamura sering melamun. Dan yang terakhir, Sawamura dan Miyuki tidak berbincang sama skali.

Kuramochi yang sebagai mantan teman sekamar Sawamura dan wakil kapten, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Tetapi tidak ada yang meresponnya. Kini, Kuramochi muak dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Dengan sengaja, Kuramochi mengumpulkan Sawamura dan Miyuki di kantin asrama untuk membicarakan hal ini bersama-sama.

"jadi, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kuramochi. Tapi Sawamura dan Miyuki hanya terdiam.

"kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Aku akan bicara dengan _kantoku_ agar kalian di liburkan hingga kalian berbaikan." Ancam Kuramochi. Ancaman itu berhasil membuat Sawamura untuk angkat bicara.

"aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kurasakan dulu, Mochi- _senpai_." Jawab Sawamura.

"ohhh jadi kau sudah menceritakannya Sawamura?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Jadi kau sudah tau dari dulu Kuramochi?!" tanya Miyuki dengan nada yang perlahan naik 1 oktaf.

"umn. Tapi Sawamura memintaku untuk tutup mulut karena kau dulu sering sekali bersama Furuya."

Miyuki tidak bisa mengelak. Yang Kuramochi katakan itu benar. Dulu, ia lebih sering bersama Furuya daripada Sawamura. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sawamura, itu juga benar. Tapi mengapa Miyuki lebih dekat dengan Furuya? Kenapa bukan Sawamura? Itu karena Miyuki masih tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Pada saat itu semua pikiran Miyuki hanya berpusat pada Sawamura. Ia berusaha menghilangkan Sawamura dari pikirannya dengan mendekati Furuya. Ya. Melampiaskannya ke Furuya. Dan memberi harapan palsu kepada Furuya.

" _Miyuki-senpai, Suki."_

" _hahaha, ano Furuya, aku ini laki-laki lho." Jawab Miyuki dengan nada garing._

" _demo senpai..."_

" _gomen ne Furuya."_

" _apakah ada orang yang kau sukai, senpai?"_

" _mungkin."_

' _mungkin' adalah kalimat terakhir Miyuki sebelum meninggalkan Furuya. Tanpa berpindah tempat, Furuya menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca._

"jadi, dulu... Sawamura benar-benar menyukai ku?" tanya Miyuki.

"ya. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh. Tidak peka. Semua orang tau kalau dulu Sawamura menyukaimu. Haha. Tapi sayang nya sekarang tidak." Ujar Kuramochi.

" _senpai,_ aku ijin pergi dulu." Ujar Sawamura lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Meskipun Sawamura angkat bicara. Tapi Kuramochi tetap mengatakannya ke _kantoku_ dan berbohong kalau dari mereka tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Ini semua demi kebaikan mereka. Kuramochi ingin mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Karena ini masalah yang bersangkutan dengan hati. Ia tak ingin kedua teman karibnya itu sakit hati.

Hening. Itu yang menggambarkan suasana di kamar nomor 02. Mereka sama-sama terpuruk karena tidak dibolehkan untuk bermain baseball. Dan mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"BaKazuya! Ini semua salahmu! Gara-gara kamu aku jadi ikut-ikutan di liburkan!" ujar Sawamura dengan nada marah.

"daripada kau marah-marah saja Sawamura... mau kah kau ikut pergi jalan-jalan denganku? Mumpung lagi libur." Ajak Miyuki. Tapi ajakan itu ditolak Sawamura dengan sebuah gelengan.

"kita akan mampir untuk bermain baseball juga." Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sawamura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"sekarang _change-up_." Sawamura pun mengeluarkan kuda-kuda untuk melempar _change-up_ miliknya. Dan dengan mudah Miyuki pun menangkap lemparan itu.

" _nice pitch._ " Bukan Sawamura kalau tak tersenyum lebar bila dipuji dengan Miyuki. Pujian dari Miyuki itu bagaikan emas yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Puas bermain baseball, Miyuki mengajak Sawamura untuk berkunjung ke taman akuarium bawah laut. Melihat banyak ikan-ikan laut yang berada disana. Memandangi betapa indahnya lautan bila dilihat dari bawah. Dengan lembut, Miyuki menggandeng tangan Sawamura.

"Eijun, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Sungguh." Mendengar kalimat itu, Sawamura pun langsung berusaha untuk melepas gandengan tangan Miyuki. Tapi Miyuki malah mengeratkan gandengannya. Ia tak mengijinkan Sawamura untuk pergi. Ia sudah tidak ingin ada kesalah-pahaman diantara ia dan Sawamura.

"Eijun, ijinkan aku menjelaskannya." Tapi Sawamura tetap memberontak untuk melepas gandengannya. Dan semua itu sia-sia. Karena kini Miyuki mendekapnya cukup erat.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Kumohon, dengarkan pernjelasku terlebih dahulu." Bisik Miyuki disamping telinga Sawamura. Tidak bisa mengelak, Sawamura hanya mengangguk. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sawamura pun berbunyi. Terlihat disana bahwa Wakana sedang menelponnya. Melihat ini Miyuki melepaskan dekapnya dan membiarkan Sawamura mengangkat telpon tersebut. Dan sedikit menjauh dari Miyuki.

" _moshi moshi..._ "

" _Ei-chan, apakah kau sudah berbaikan dengan Miyuki-san?_ " Sawamura terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Bagaimana Wakana tau kalau ia dan Miyuki lagi bertengkar. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kuramochi memberitahu Wakana. Atau jangan-jangan...

" _maaf Ei-chan, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Miyuki-san beberapa hari lalu._ " Untuk kedua kalinya, Sawamura terkejut. Itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun.

" _ano ne Ei-chan... apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Jawablah dengan jujur. Aku tak akan marah. Sungguh._ " Meskipun Sawamura hanya mendengarkan tapi ia tau kalau orang yang berada disebrang telpon ini mengatakannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

" _gomen_ Wakana, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu... sungguh." Dari kejauhan Miyuki melihat Sawamura memasang raut wajah sedih. Ia mendatangi Sawamura.

"ini semua salah Miyuki." Lanjut Sawamura. Miyuki yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung berhenti padahal hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk menggapai Sawamura. Miyuki tak ingin melangkah untuk maju. Ia lebih baik diam di tempat. Mendengar percakapan dari 2 manusia berbeda jenis itu.

"kumohon Wakana... izinkan aku... izinkan aku lebih lama bersamamu... hingga aku bisa melupakan Miyuki- _senpai_." Miyuki tidak berada disebelah Sawamura, tapi ia dapat mendengar perkataan Sawamura yang barusan. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Sawamura telah melupakan Miyuki? Itu kan yang ia katakan waktu itu? Trus apa yang barusan Miyuki dengarkan? 'hingga aku bisa melupakan Miyuki- _senpai_ '? Benarkah Sawamura belum bisa melupakan Miyuki?

Berjuta-juta tanda tanya mendatangi otak Miyuki. Ia sama skali tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan _pitcher_ kesayangannya itu. Disebrang telpon itu, terdengar kalimat 'ya' dengan diiringi isak tangis. Wakana mengijinkan Sawamura untuk tetap bersamanya. Wakana benar-benar bahagia ketika dulu Sawamura menembaknya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia hanya dijadikan tempat pelampiasan. Mengapa Wakana melakukan ini? Bukankah ini cinta yang tulus darinya untuk Sawamura? Membiarkan dirinya sendiri tersakiti untuk orang yang ia cintai.

" _Arigatou_ Wakana. Mulai sekarang... aku akan berusaha... berusaha untuk membalas perasaanmu. Terima kasih." Kalimat itu ditutup oleh bunyi telpon yang ditutup. Miyuki lalu mendatangi Sawamura, bertingkah seperti ia tidak mendengar apapun. Bertanya siapa yang menelpon dan membahas tentang apa. 'Wakana', 'itu bukan urusanmu' hanya itu yang muncul dari mulut Sawamura.

"nee, Eijun." Panggil Miyuki.

"apa? Kalau kau menanyakan aku benar-benar suka sama Wakana... maka jawabannya ya." Jawab Sawamura. _Sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiran?_ , batin Miyuki.

"hahaha" tawa Miyuki garing.

"kita bisa pulang sekarang senpai? Aku sudah lelah. Ini juga sudah sangat malam." Pertanyaan Sawamura hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Miyuki. Miyuki pun menggandeng tangan Sawamura selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Kuramochi yang dari tadi khawatir tentang pasang _battery_ yang tak kunjung pulang itu akhirnya menunggu didepan pintu kamar mereka. Ia berharap rencananya yang meminta mereka diliburkan itu berhasil dan membuat mereka berbaikan. Dan orang yang dirasani pun akhirnya datang dengan baik-baik saja. Kuramochi khawatir bila mereka tak pulang dan berakhir di Love Ho-

Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Hanya pasangan _battery_. Dan teman sekamar. Tidak lebih. Bakal jadi masalahkan bila pasangan _battery_ bertengkar dan tak kunjung berbaikan? Dan dilihat cara mereka waktu pulang... sepertinya sudah berbaikan bukan? Maksudku, bergandengan.

"sepertinya kalian lagi masuk dunia kalian sendiri ya? Daritadi di tungguin gak pulang-pulang, eh ternyata malah mesra-mesraan." Goda Kuramochi. Miyuki dan Sawamura yang baru sadar dengan keberadaan Kuramochi langsung melepaskan tangan mereka. Rona merah terlihat diwajah Sawamura.

"SI-SIAPA YANG MESRA-MESRAAN?!" teriak Sawamura.

"diamlah Bakamura. Ini sudah malam!" jawab Miyuki.

"Jadi... apakah kalian sudah berbaikan? Tanya Kuramochi blak-blakan.

"Sudah kok. Mochi- _senpai_ tenang aja. Berhubung kami sudah berbaikan. Kuharap aku besok bisa kembali ke lapangan, berdiri diatas _mound_ dan melempar bola kearah nya." Sawamura pun melirik Miyuki. 'baiklah.' Jawaban singkat dari Kuramochi sebelum meninggalakn Sawamura dan Miyuki.

 _Eijun, kamu bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasku karna dia menelponmu. Kamu bahkan berbohong dengan berkata kamu telah melupakanku dan menyukainya. Aku telah berusaha untuk menggungkapkan perasaan yang membendung selama 1 tahun ini. Tapi ini kah yang aku dapat? Begitu tersakitikah kamu hingga melakukan semua ini?_

~TBC~

Hai hai~ kuharap kalian juga baper baca chapter ini ;;; jadi bisa ngerti perasaanku /ditabok

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau tanya dikit" boleh? :'Da kalau aku mau bikin merchandice Daiya buat ku jual... kira-kira kalian mau gak? :'Da dan kira-kira kalian mau dalam bentuk apa? :'D trus gambar bisa request ^^a lagi butuh uang buat ngebut cosu /dibunuh

Aku Cuma tanya lho, belum tentu kejadian. Tapi aku butuh saran kalian ^^a bila berkenan tolong review yaaa~ terima kasih~

Salam cinta dari Ndong(❤^ ・^)ノ⌒❤

Bagaimana nasib Wakana?

Dan

Mengapa Sawamura melakukan hal tersebut?

 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


	5. Chapter 4 - Kiss

**-Chapter 4:** ** _K_** ** _iss_** **-**

"SAWAMURA! JANGAN MELAMUN! CEPAT LEMPAR!" Teriakan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sawamura. Semua anggota tim seido heran kepadanya. Tumben skali bukan Sawamura melamun?

"ada apa dengan Sawamura?"

"akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun kan?"

Bisik-bisik dari beberapa anggota Seido pun mulai terdengar. Miyuki yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya mendatangi Sawamura.

"yo! Sawamura! Kau kenapa?"

"Se-senpai! Jangan mengagetkan ku!" ujar Sawamura

"aku hanya menyapa mu biasa, kau saja yang melamun. Jadinya kaget" jelas Miyuki.

"huft" ujar Sawamura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"ayo konsentrasi kalau kau gak mau bola itu mengarah cium wajahmu." Ujar Miyuki. Sawamura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan saja.

Hari itu terasa berjalan cukup cepat. Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari kini sudah meninggalkan sang langit. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah selasai mandi. Sudah makan malam bersama. Dan mereka sudah berbaring diatas kasur masing-masing. Tidur terlelap. Tapi tidak untuk penghuni kamar nomor 2. Mata mereka masih terjaga. Bukan karena mereka main _game_ bareng ataupun belajar. Tapi, tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena memikirkan masalah masing-masing.

 _Aku tak bisa tidur. Kenapa Miyuki selalu berputar-putar dikepala ku? Aku kenapa sih?! Aku kan sudah melupakannya! Aku sekarang adalah pacarnya Wakana! Aku harus berusaha membuatnya bahagia! Aku ha—_

"Eijun." Kalimat itu membuat Sawamura berhenti berfikir tapi Sawamura pura-pura sudah tertidur dan menghiraukan panggilan Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau mesti tak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Aku ingin menjelaskan semua, dan meskipun kau sudah tertidur, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Kuharap perkataanku ini masuk kedalam mimpimu." Sawamura masih tidak menjawab dan terus berpura-pura tertidur.

"sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf Eijun. Maafkan aku. Aku gak bermaksud menyakitimu saat aku bersama Furuya. Furuya juga ku tolak. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku waktu itu, hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku saja. Waktu itu aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku menyukai seorang laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai adik kelasku, _pitcher_ dan sekarang yang menjadi teman sekamarku. Aku juga minta maaf tentang kita menjadi teman sekamar kalau misal kau tidak suka. Karena aku meminta kepada _kantoku_ untuk menjadikan kita teman sekamar. Aku meminta itu, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tak ingin rasa cemburu ini semakin menggunung saat aku melihatmu sangat akrab dengan Kuramochi."

Disisi lain Miyuki yang terus berbicara, Sawamura menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Menutupi agar suara isak tangisnya tak terdengar oleh sang kapten.

"aku mencintaimu Sawamura. Sungguh. Meskipun dunia melarang hubungan sesama jenis, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun jarak diantara kita semakin lebar, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun kau sudah melupakanku dan kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun hati ini akan terluka dan meskipun kau jadikan aku tempat pelampiasan, aku rela. Selama kau akan bahagia."

Suara derit kasur Miyuki terdengar. Sawamura langsung berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menutup kelopak matanya, berpura-pura tidur. "aku mencintaimu, Eijun" lalu Sawamura merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat didahinya. Yang membuatnya tidur terlelap beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui cela-cela jendela. Membuat kelopak yang sebelumnya tertutup harus terbuka. Sawamura bangkit dari kasurnya. Menuruni tangga dan menyadari bahwa Miyuki sudah tak ada diatas kasur. Sawamura menoleh mencari sosok Miyuki tapi hanya dia seorang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Sawamura bergegas merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan menuju kantin asrama. Sampainya disana, sosok yang ia cari tetap tidak ada. Sawamura bingung dan bertanya kepada Kuramochi.

"Mochi-senpai, dari tadi aku mencari Miyuki. kok tidak ada?" tanya Sawamura.

"loh, bukannya dia masih dikamar? Dia belum datang kesini." Jelas Kuramochi. Mendengar perkataan, Sawamura menjadi tambah bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, Kataoka- _kantoku_ memasuki kantin tersebut. Semua anggota seidou pun langsung menoleh dan menyapanya.

"ehem. Miyuki tidak akan mengikuti latihan untuk hari ini. Jadi untuk itu Zono dan Kuramochi tolong gantikan tempatnya sementara untuk menjadi Kapten. Miyauchi akan menggantikan tempatnya sebagai _catcher_. Furuya akan menggantikannya sebagai pemukul ke-4, oleh karena itu Sawamura dan Nori akan bergantian berdiri diatas _mound_. Untuk latih tanding yang akan diadakan." Ujar Kataoka.

"eh? Ada apa dengan Miyuki-senpai _kantoku_?" tanya Sawamura.

"dia tadi malam pergi ke rumah sakit. Untuk alasannya, dia memohon kepadaku untuk merahasiakan dari kalian. Jadi sekarang, tidak usah memikirkan Miyuki karena dia baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting, cepat selesaikan makan kalian dan kita akan latihan!" perintah dari Kataoka.

Semua anggota seidou pun bergegas menyelesaikan makannya. Meskipun _kantoku_ sudah bilang untuk tidak memikirkan Miyuki, Sawamura tetap memikirkannya. Setelah apa yang Miyuki katakan kemarin malam, dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti itu, membuatnya semakin memikirkannya.

Sepanjang hari Sawamura melamuninya. Tidak fokus pada saat latihan maupun pelajaran. Kanemaru yang melihat tingkah laku Sawamura seperti itu, mendatanginya pada saat jam istirahat yang diikuti dengan Toujou yang telah mengajak Haruichi untuk datang ke kelasnya.

"yo! Wamura!" Sapaan dan tepukan tangan dipundak Sawamura membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Menoleh kearaah sumber suara secara perlahan. "yo, Kanemaru!"

"kau kenapa? Sejak tadi melamun terus." Tanya Kanemaru. Tapi Sawamura tetap menutup mulutnya.

"apakah kau memikirkan Miyuki-senpai? Bukannya kau sudah melupakannya? Seharusnya sekarang kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya atau memikirkannya terus." Ya. Tidak hanya Kuramochi yang tau tentang masa lalu Sawamura. Kanemaru, Toujou dan Haruichi pun tau, sebesar apa perasaan Sawamura kepada Miyuki dan bagaimana susahnya Sawamura untuk melupakan Miyuki.

"ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepada kalian."

Sawamura pun menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Mulai dari dia berpacaran dengan Wakana sampai Miyuki menyatakan perasaannya dan mengetahui masa lalu Sawamura. Mendengar cerita Sawamura, ketiga orang itu memiliki pendapat yang berbeda-beda.

"bukankah itu bagus Eijun-kun? Kini Miyuki- _senpai_ telah menyukaimu. Bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan bagus?" ujar sang pemukul ke-3.

"Kau tak harus memberinya kesempatan kedua setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu, Sawamura! Kau pasti sangat tersakiti bukan?!" ujar Kanemaru dengan tone suaranya yang naik satu oktaf.

"bagaimana kalau ikuti kata hatimu saja..." perkataan Toujou berhasil membuat 3 kepala itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"begini ya... sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Wakana dan Miyuki- _senpai_ telah mengakui kesalahannya dan sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Masalahnya ada 3. Pertama, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wakana? Apakah dia sudah tau tentang hal ini? Bila sudah, apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaannya? Kau harus mengerti perasaannya, karena sekarang kau adalah pacarnya, Orang yang paling dia cintai. Kedua, bagaimana kau harus membalas tingkah laku Miyuki- _senpai_. Bukan tingkah laku nya saat dia bersama Furuya. Tapi saat ia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu dan menyatakan perasaannya. Ketiga, pahamilah perasaanmu sendiri. Apakah kau masih menyukai Miyuki- _senpai_? Atau kau telah melupakannya? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat nembak wakana dulu? Apakah rasa suka mu dulu telah memudar dan perasaan suka mu kepada Miyuki- _senpai_ muncul lagi?" penjelas Toujou membuat otak Sawamura mengeluarkan asap, yang menandakan Sawamura tidak mengerti.

"haahhh... intinya kau harus memilih salah itu, Wakana atau Miyuki- _senpai_. Bila kau memilih Wakana, Miyuki- _senpai_ akan tersakiti. Tapi kurasa dia bisa mengatasinya. Dan apabila kau memilih Miyuki- _senpai_ , wakana akan hancur. Mengapa? karena dia sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa dia hanyalah tempat pelampiasan sesaatmu untuk melupakan Miyuki- _senpai_. Dan dia sadar bahwa dia hanya kau anggap teman masa kecilmu tidak lebih. Siapapun yang kau pilih, orang yang tidak akan kau pilih itu, akan tersakiti. Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?" Ucapan Toujou itu berakhir dengan suara ledakan dari otak Sawamura.

"bakamura, sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mudah mengerti. Ini, tadi aku diam-diam mengambil ponselmu di loker mejamu. Sudah kurekam, jadi secara perlahan pahamilah." Ucap Toujou dengan menyodorkan ponsel Sawamura.

" _Thank you_ Toujou!" setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir manis Sawamura, tak lama kemudian bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi.

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu lama bagi Sawamura. Tanpa adanya si kacamata sialan itu, hari terasa membosankan. Tidak ada yang menjahilinya atau menyemangatinya ketika berbuat kesalahan diatas _mound_. Bahkan dini hari seperti ini, Miyuki masih belum kembali. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Toujou yang berputar-putar dibenak Sawamura. 2 hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur.

Kini pukul 01.00, Sawamura yakin bahwa Miyuki tidak akan pulang. Dan berusaha mempercayai Miyuki bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja diluar sana. Karena kepercayaannya itu, akhirnya Sawamura memutuskan tuk mengambil ponselnya, menyetel rekaman perkataan Toujou tadi siang dengan _volume max_. Secara perlahan Sawamura memahaminya.

 _"_ _Masalahnya ada 3. Pertama, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wakana? Apakah dia sudah tau tentang hal ini?"  
_ "aku sudah memberitahu wakana tentang ini saat waktu kami bertelepon.

 _"_ _Bila sudah, apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaannya? Kau harus mengerti perasaannya, karena sekarang kau adalah pacarnya, Orang yang paling dia cintai."_  
"perasaannya? Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu... wakana menangis. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Dia sangat sedih. Apa yang dirasakan wakana sekarang, adalah apa yang kurasakan waktu itu. Tidak seharusnya aku membuat wakana merasakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, wakana."

 _"_ _Kedua, bagaimana kau harus membalas tingkah laku Miyuki-senpai. Bukan tingkah laku nya saat dia bersama Furuya. Tapi saat ia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu dan menyatakan perasaannya."  
_ "membalasnya yah... apa yang kulakukan saat Miyuki melakukan hal itu?"

Memori lama Sawamura pun terputar kembali. Memori saat punggung Miyuki terluka karena sikap ceroboh Sawamura, merahasiakan perasaannya kepada Sawamura, dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan yang menjadi saksi pernyataan Miyuki. Memori saat Miyuki beruhasa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sawamura, tapi Sawamura malah menghindar dan tidak ingin tau kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"aku bodoh ya. Maafkan aku, Miyuki. aku memang seorang pengecut. Aku hanya takut kau lukai lagi. Mungkin ini yang bisa kau sebut dengan trauma. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

 _"_ _Ketiga, pahamilah perasaanmu sendiri. Apakah kau masih menyukai Miyuki-senpai? Atau kau telah melupakannya?"  
_ "aku... aku dulu sudah melupakannya."

 _"_ _Bagaimana perasaanmu saat nembak wakana dulu? Apakah rasa suka mu dulu telah memudar dan perasaan suka mu kepada Miyuki-senpai muncul lagi?"_  
"aku sangat menyukai wakana waktu itu. Makanya aku menembaknya, menjadikannya pacarku. Tapi semenjak Miyuki menyatakan perasaannya, perasaanku kepada wakana berkurang, dan aku mulai menyukai Miyuki lagi."

BRAK

Sawamura pun terkejut. ia langsung turun dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu. Sawamura terkejut melihat bercak-bercak merah yang berserakan dilantai dan mengikuti kemana arah bercak-bercak itu. Diujung bercak merah itu, Sawamura dikejutkan oleh sosok yang kini berbaring diatas lantai. Sawamura langsung menghampirinya, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"MIYUKI! Sejak kapan kau berada disini?! Ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa tubuhmu berdarah?! Kau juga terkena demam! Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Miyuki!" Sawamura bingung melihat keadaan Miyuki yang kini terlihat sangat parah.

"E-Eijun, maafkan aku. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan sendiri dengan suara Toujou. Maafkan aku, aku gak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Mengenai tentang tubuhku—" belum Miyuki menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah jatuh pingsan.

Sawamura yang melihat keadaan itu berusaha membopong Miyuki ke kasur. Setelah Sawamura selesai menaruh Miyuki dikasurnya, ia langsung mengambil perban yang berada di laci meja belajar Miyuki. Sawamura melepas pakaian Miyuki secara perlahan, melepaskan kacamatanya yang retak itu dan menaruhnya diatas laci meja, melepas celana jeansnya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak darah dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah _pants_ saja, melepas baju Miyuki lalu membersihkan luka pada perut Miyuki. erangan kecil dari bibir Miyuki terdengar, kesakitan. Miyuki sedang kesakitan, erangan itu membuat Sawamura membersihkan luka Miyuki dengan lebih lembut.

Setelah membersihkannya, Sawamura memberi kapas dan perban yang dilingkarkan pada perut Miyuki untuk menutupi lukanya. Setelah itu, Sawamura membersihkan bagian tubuh Miyuki yang terkena bercak derah seperti dadanya, tangannya dan wajahnya didaerah mulut dan pipinya. Kini Miyuki yang hanya dibalut oleh _pants_ , tertidur penuh keringat dibawah _bedcover_. Dan tidak lupa, bahwa Sawamura masih berusaha untuk menurunkan demamnya. Mengganti compressnya setiap 30 menit, memeriksa panasnya setiap 1 jam. Hingga kini pukul 04.00, Sawamura tertidur dalam posisi duduk dilantai dengan kepala yang berada dikasur Miyuki, dan dengan tangan yang memegang erat tangan Miyuki.

* * *

"ugh..." Miyuki terbangun dari pingsannya, berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya duduk. _Bedcover_ yang tadi menutupi dada bidangnya perlahan turun. Melihat tubuhnya yang sudah bersih tanpa darah dan luka yang sudah diobati. Luka itu terasa sakit lagi, membuat Miyuki ingin memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan kirinya kini diberada digenggaman sang _kouhai_ yang tertidur pulas. Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup kening sang _kouhai_ dengan lembut agar tak membangunkannya.

Miyuki melihat sekeliling, merasakan bahwa ada sebuah kacamata disekitarnya. Miyuki pun mengambilnya dan memakainya, tapi sudah tak ada retakan disana. Ya benar kacamata yang retak itu sudah dibuang oleh Sawamura dan Sawamura mengambil kacamata cadangan milik Miyuki. Miyuki melanjutkan untuk melihat sekeliling dan menemukan ponselnya di sebelah bantalnya. Miyuki pun mengambilnya dan mengecek sekarang pukul berapa.

"pukul 5 ya, latihan pagi jam 7 dan sekolah jam 9. Sedangkan dia sudah merawatku semalaman." Ucap Miyuki sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sawamura. _Apakah Kuramochi sudah bangun jam segini?_ , batin Miyuki. Miyuki pun memutuskan untuk mengeceknya dengan sms dan dengan tujuan lain selain mengecek.

* * *

 _To: Kuramochi  
_ _Subject: Izin_

 _Yo! Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi, tapi aku ingin mengizinkanku dan Sawamura untuk tidak ikut latihan dan sekolah hari ini. Bisakah kau mengizinnya kepada kantoku dan guru? Bilang saja bahwa aku dan Sawamura sedang sakit. Ngomong-ngomong, bila kau bertanya kenapa, akan ku jawab sekarang. Aku kemarin malam saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama, aku tertusuk pisau diperut dan Sawamura merawatku semalaman. Jadi aku ingin dia beristirahat. Kau hanya boleh menceritakan ini kepada kantoku. Ke guru tidak boleh. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Kuramochi._

* * *

Selang beberapa kemudian, ponsel Miyuki pun bergetar.

 _From: Kuramochi_

 _Subject: re: Izin_

 _Dasar ceroboh. Baiklah akan ku izinkan kau dan Sawamura pada kantoku dan guru. Tapi tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Cepat sembuh Miyuki, dan cepat kembalilah ke lapangan!_

Membaca sms dari Kuramochi, Miyuki hanya dapat tersenyum. Tapi, Miyuki juga heran. Mengapa Kuramochi bisa mempercayainya hanya dengan sms. Untuk menambah keyakinan Kuramochi, Miyuki memotret lukanya dan Sawamura yang sedang tertidur disampingnya lalu mengirimkannya.

"ugh..." Sawamura terbangun dari tidurnya, mengusap-usap mata dan melihat sekeliling.

"apakah aku membangunkanmu, Eijun?" ucap Miyuki yang masih mengelus-elus kepala Sawamura.

"jam berapa sekarang, _Senpai_?" tanya Sawamura.

"jam 11."

"HAA?! KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN AKU MIYUKI?!" Sawamura yang terkejut hendak berdiri tapi Miyuki menggenggam erat tangannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk berdiri.

"Santailah, Eijun. Aku sudah minta tolong Kuramochi untuk mengizinkan kita ber-2 untuk tidak masuk kelas dan tidak ikut latihan." Jelas Miyuki. Sawamura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini, Miyuki?" tanya Sawamura.

"heee...~ dengan mengatakan 'aku mulai menyukai Miyuki lagi' ke suara Toujou, kau masih tidak mau memanggil namaku?" perkataan Miyuki berhasil membuat wajah Sawamura berwarna merah seperti tomat.

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!" ujar Sawamura sebal.

"maaf maaf. Sebenarnya, kemarin saat perjalanan pulang aku melihat seorang cewek yang sedang di goda oleh cowok-cowok berandalan yang sedang mabuk. Aku tak tahan melihatnya, jadi aku menolong cewek itu. Tapi tanpa ku ketahui, para berandalan itu membawa pisau dan berakhir mereka menusuk perutku. Sebenarnya cewek yang ku tolong menawarkan aku tuk mengobati lukaku dirumahnya. Tapi aku menolak." Jelas Miyuki.

"kenapa menolak?" tanya Sawamura dengan wajah polosnya.

"karena aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajahmu." wajah Sawamura berhasil dibuat semerah tomat lagi oleh Miyuki.

"tapi, saat aku mendengar suara Toujou dari depan pintu, aku memutuskan untuk masuk diam-diam. Dan ternyata, itu hanya sebuah rekaman suara saja. Dan kau berbicara serius dengan suara Toujou. Aku yang bermaksud untuk mengambil perban yang berada di laci mejaku jadi seperti seorang penguntit yang sambil mendengarkan seseorang yang sedang curhat dengan rekaman suara orang la—" Sawamura tiba-tiba memasang _deathglare_ kepada Miyuki.

"Ehem, Lalu tanpa kusadari, aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Dan akhirnya, aku pingsan." Miyuki menjelaskan detail kronologi mengapa ia tertusuk sampai ia pingsan dikamar.

Disisi lain, Sawamura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, suara isak tangisnya pun terdengar. "BaKazuya, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Siapa yang tidak khawatir bila melihat kondisi seperti tadi malam?! Baka." Isak tangis Sawamura tambah menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya bergemetar, seolah ia sedang ketakutan. Melihat kondisi itu, Miyuki hanya bisa menariknya ke atas kasur dan memeluknya agar ia tenang.

Sawamura membalas perlukan Miyuki, disela-sela isak tangisnya ia berguman, "aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Sawamura mengeratkan pelukannya, seakaan ia tak ingin kehilangan Miyuki.

"Eijun." Sawamura menghiraukan panggilan Miyuki. rasa khawatirnya masih belum saja menghilang, ia masih ingin memeluk Miyuki untuk menenangkan dirinya. Miyuki hanya bisa mengusap-usap lembut rambut Sawamura untuk membalah tingkah laku Sawamura.

"ne Eijun, siapa yang kau pilih?" pernyataan itu membuat Sawamura terkejut. Sawamura yakin sekali bahwa rekaman yang ia setel belum sampai bagian ini. Tapi bagaimana Miyuki bisa mengatakan hal sama dengan Toujou. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan saja?

"a-apa maksudmu Miyuki?" Sawamura mendongakkan wajahnya, melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap Miyuki, dan bertingkah untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Miyuki.

"siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau wakana?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan jelas dengan Miyuki. Sawamura yang masih bimbang dengan perasaannya, tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menjatuhkan wajahnya di dada bidang Miyuki dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Melihat kondisimu tadi malam, membuatku merasakan... aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu, dan jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu lagi, Kazuya. Tapi aku tak mau menyakiti Wakana, aku tak ingin membuat wakana merasakan hal pernah kurasakan dulu. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan." Lagi-lagi suara isak tangis Sawamura terdengar.

"aku... aku minta maaf, Eijun. Karena aku, kau merasakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Akan ku pertanggungjawabkan." Miyuki melepaskan pelukan Sawamura lalu tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sawamura. "tutup matamu." Titah sang kapten, tak tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi Sawamura tetap menurutinya. Sawamura pun menutup matanya, ia secara perlahan mulai merasakan nafas Miyuki yang semakin lama mendekat dan itu membuat jantung Sawamura berdetak dengan kencang.

Bibir Miyuki akhirnya menyentuh bibir sang _kouhai_ , Sawamura tiba-tiba membuka matanya mendorong pelan tubuh Miyuki agar melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi Miyuki malah mengambil tangan kanan Sawamura dan menempelkan tangan itu ditempat dimana jantung berada. "tidak hanya jantungmu yang berdetak cepat, Eijun." Tingkah laku Miyuki membuat wajah Sawamura memerah.

"a-ap—" perkataan Sawamura dipotong dengan Miyuki yang kini sudah mulai melumat mulut Sawamura. Menjelajahi setiap milimeter mulut Sawamura, saling adu dengan lidah Sawamura, hingga bertukar saliva. Sawamura yang awalnya tadi meronta-ronta minta tidakan ini dihentikan, sekarang malah luluh dan mengikuti arus permainan Miyuki.

Akibat kekurangan oksigen Miyuki terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu, benang saliva tipis masih menjadi jembatan antara bibir Miyuki dan Sawamura. "Kazuya, lagi." Miyuki yang melihat sang _pitcher_ meminta lagi dengan nada yang menggoda itu, langsung melumat mulutnya dengan ganas. Asyik dengan menciumi sang _pitcher_ , Miyuki tak sadar bahwa tangannya kini dipegang sang _pitcher_ dan mengarahkan tangan itu kearah salah satu daerah sensitif milik sang _pitcher_. Saat tangan itu mulai menyentuh daerah itu, Miyuki langsung tersadar dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"a-aku minta maaf, Eijun. Aku tak seharusnya menciummu. Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu juga. Eh? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Kenapa kau menangis Eijun?" ucap Miyuki kepanikan karena milihat sang _kouhai_ yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"i-ini adalah yang pertama bagiku." Ucap Sawamura sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"dan yang mencurinya adalah kau, Kazuya. Aku sangat senang." Sawamura tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya Miyuki langsung memakannya karena Sawamura terlalu lucu sekarang.

"dengar ya, Eijun. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku, aku sangat senang. Tapi tindakan yang kau lakukan itu, aku tidak suka. Kau bukanlah milikku, aku tak berhak menyentuhmu. Tapi bila suatu hari kau telah menjadi milikku, jangan berharap bahwa aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Sawamura hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"aku sangat bahagia, Kazuya. Karena hari ini, aku tau bahwa orang yang kusukai sejak dulu akhirnya menyukaiku. Meskipun aku sekarang belum menjadi miliknya, tapi suatu hari pasti..." "pasti akan kujadikan kau menjadi milikku, Eijun."

~TBC~

Haloo, maaf lama sekali updatenya :''D  
Saya sering diambang kebuntuan :''Da  
Saya mendadak kepikiran untuk merubah ratenya dari T menjadi M /ditabok  
Kuharap chapter ini memuaskan kalian~  
Apabila ada kritik atau saran, langsung saja review atau pm ;)  
Terima kasih telah membaca m(_ _)m

Apa yang akan Sawamura lakukan terhadap Wakana?  
Dan  
Bagaimana Wakana menyikapi perlakuan sang pacar?  
 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Keputusan

**Author Note:**

Halooo...~  
Chapter ini bakal OOC banget, kuharap kalian dapat memakhlumi m(_ _)m  
Oh ya! khusus chapter ini atau mungkin chapter berikut-berikutnya, bakal ada OTP lain yang hanya sekedar numpang lewat /ditabok. Ku harap kalian menyukai OTP lain yang nongol di chapter ini, dan semoga chapter memuaskan...~

 _Happy Reading, Minna-san!_

* * *

-Chapter 5: Keputusan-

"EHHHH?! ayahnya _senpai_ masuk rumah sakit?! Kok bisa?! " Miyuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kata dokter, ia hanya kelalahan. Tapi sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan hingga masuk kerumah sakit. Makanya kemarin malam aku langsung pergi dan menjaga ayahku di rumah sakit." Jelas Miyuki.

" _souka_..." Sawamura pun memegang dagunya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Miyuki pun tersenyum.

"Eijun." Miyuki memegang pundak Sawamura. Membuat Sawamura menfokuskan pandangannya kepada orang yang kini berada didepannya.

" _Arigatou_." Sawamura hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, mengobati luka, mendengarkan penjelaskanku dan terima kasih telah mau menerima ciuma-" "Sama-sama!" kalimat Miyuki dipotong dengan Sawamura. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata terakhir dari Miyuki, karena ia sudah tau apa yang dimaksud Miyuki.

"jadi apakah aku boleh memilikimu, Eijun?" Miyuki menatap mata Sawamura dengan serius, dan itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi manis Sawamura.

"tidak! Aku ini milik Wakana tau! Kau sendirikan yang bilang tak ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Wakana kan?"  
 _"_ Se-senpai _... tapi aku laki-laki lho..." Sawamura berpura-pura bodoh._  
 _"iya aku tau, maka nya aku bilang mungkin kau jijik dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Hahaha, dasar Bakamura! Oh ya, aku tak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Wakana, tapi apabila kau ada masalah dengannya atau kau putus dengannya, aku siap untuk menjadi penggantinya dan siap menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu."_  
 _"Kazuya..."_

Sebuah pisau menusuk hati Miyuki. Miyuki benar-benar ingat, ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Sawamura. Miyuki hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. "aku minta maaf, Eijun."

"tenang saja, Kazuya. Untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Wakana, itu tergantung oleh sebuah keputusan yang akan kami ambil. Tenanglah. Meskipun aku tidak menjadi milikmu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu." Senyuman Sawamura membuat Miyuki bangkit dari rasa bersalahnya.

* * *

Mengingat bahwa hari ini, Miyuki dan Sawamura diizinkan Kuramochi untuk diliburkan dari latihan, dan dengan matahari yang masih diatas kepala, Sawamura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu Wakana pada sore hari.

"jadi ada perlu kita bertemu, Ei-chan?" tanya Wakana.

"begini... a-aku..." Sawamura tak tau harus memulai percakapannya seperti apa.

"apakah luka dipunggung Miyuki-san sudah sembuh?" Sawamura hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir waktu itu." Ucap Wakana dengan nada lega. Sawamura hanya bisa tertawa garing waktu itu.

"Jadi, apakah Ei-chan sekarang benar-benar sudah berbaikan dengan Miyuki-san?" kini Sawamura memasang ekspresi terkejut. Padahal hanya Kuramochi yang tau tentang pertengkaran Sawamura dan Miyuki.

"a-apa maksudmu, Wakana?" tanya Sawamura gugup.

"aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Percakapan kalian tentang Ei-chan menganggap Miyuki-san adalah orang spesial. Orang yang selalu kau inginkan untuk bermain denganmu, menjadi pasanganmu, dan Ei-chan selalu ingin mendapatkan pujian darinya."  
 _"Aku membaca majalah, dimajalah itu terdapat foto seorang_ 'catcher' _yang dibilang bisa menangkap segala jenis lemparan dan bisa membawa Seido ke masa kejayaan._ 'Catcher' _itu memberiku sebuah mimpi baru... 'aku ingin bermain dengannya', 'aku ingin ia menangkap lemparanku', 'aku ingin 'berpasangan' dengannya.', 'aku ingin mendapat pujian darinya.'. Karena 'catcher_ ' _itu, kini aku berada di Seido. Bagiku,_ 'catcher' _itu sangat spesial."_

'maafkan aku Wakana' sebenarnya Sawamura ingin mengatakan itu, tapi melihat ekspresi Wakana yang terlihat sedih, Sawamura memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Ei-chan juga bilang kan, kalau Ei-chan ingin bersamaku lebih lama hingga Ei-chan dapat melupakan Miyuki-san?"  
 _"kumohon Wakana... izinkan aku... izinkan aku lebih lama bersamamu... hingga aku bisa melupakan Miyuki-senpai."_

"bukan kah perkataan waktu itu berlawanan dengan sekarang? Aku tau, aku tau, aku tau kalau Ei-chan tidak bisa melupakan Miyuki-san. Aku, aku tau semenjak waktu itu. Waktu Miyuki-san menolong kita, Ei-chan tak memelihatnya secara langsung bagaimana Miyuki-san berusaha melindungimu agar tak tergores aspal sedikit pun. Ei-chan juga tau kan bagaimana parahnya punggung itu. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku tau bahwa Miyuki-san menyukaimu Ei-chan. Ia sangat marah kepadaku waktu itu, ia membentakku. Tapi aku tau, itu semua karena ia sangat khawatir padamu, dan itu membuatnya harus berbohong kepadamu." Sawamura hanya terdiam melihat air mata Wakana mengalir dipipinya.

"Ei-chan selama ini selalu memandang Miyuki-san semenjak pulang dari Tokyo. Dan akhirnya kau meninggalkan kami. Dan setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Ei-chan bilang bahwa kau suka denganku dan ingin menjadikanku pacarmu, Ei-chan tau seberapa bahagianya aku?! Aku sangat bahagia. Perasaanku selama ini yang kukira bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata adalah salah. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, itu benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan." Wakana kini tak dapat menahan air matanya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dan membuat Sawamura khawatir.

"Ei-chan, kurasa kita harus _break_ dulu. Izinkan aku untuk sendiri, jangan menelpon ataupun sms. _Sayounara_." Wakana pun meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian.

* * *

Dikamar mandi asrama, kini terdapat _senpai-kouhai_ yang sedang mandi bersama, lebih tepatnya berendam bersama.

"JADI KAU _BREAK_ DENGAN WAKANA?! DASAR BAKAMURA" Kuramochi menyiksa (?) adik kelasnya itu. Sebenarnya, yang tau bahwa Sawamura berpacaran dengan Wakana hanyalah Miyuki, Kuramochi dan Sawamura sendiri. Meskipun Kuramochi terlihat _sadist_ dimata Sawamura, tapi ia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Kuramochi. Anggap saja, teman curhat.

"Dengar ya, Bakamura! Aku kan dulu sudah menyarankanmu untuk tidak berpacaran dengan Wakana, sekarang kayak gini akibatnya! Dasar bodoh!" Sawamura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke air yang mencerminkan wajahnya itu.

"tapi kan Mochi- _senpai_ , sebenarnya aku sudah suka sama Wakana, tapi itu dulu. Terus Miyuki melakukan hal itu. Jadi, aku suka lagi padanya." Jelas Sawamura.

"hal itu?! Apa yang ia lakukan padamu ha?!" emosi Kuramochi mulai memuncak.

"di-dia kan cuma menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, dan kami pergi jalan-jalan berdua saat kami dihukum tidak boleh ikut latihan waktu itu. Dan Miyuki sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Sawamura menjelaskannya dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"ne bakamura, aku yakin 'hal itu' yang kau maksud bukan ini kan? Cepat jelaskan!" kini emosi Kuramochi benar-benar memuncak, dan membuat Sawamura sedikit ketakutan. Sawamura pun mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan.

"kau ngomong apa? Lebih keras bicaranya, baka." Kini Kuramochi berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif khususnya—bersetubuh.

"MIYUKI MENCIUMKU DAN MENJELAJAHI MULUTKU DENGAN LIDAHNYA!" wajah Sawamura memerah, sedangkan disisi lain dengan sedikit jeda sebuah perempatan mucul di dahi Kuramochi. "MIYUKI SIALAN! DIA MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADA _KOUHAI_ KESAYANGANKU YANG POLOS DAN MANIS INI?!" Kuramochi pun langsung berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari bak mandi, tapi tiba-tiba Sawamura memeluknya dari belakang untuk mencegah Kuramochi sekaligus membuatnya tenang.

"Youichi, tenanglah!" bagaikan sebuah sihir, perkataan itu berhasil menenangkan Kuramochi yang sangat emosi.

"khe, kau selalu tau apa yang bisa membuatku tenang, Eijun." Kuramochi pun memposisikan tubuhnya tuk duduk kembali didalam bak, dan Sawamura masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kan? Youichi pasti sangat marah kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Sawamura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eijun, kau sudah tau kan bahwa hati ini tersayat untuk merelakanmu dengan Miyuki. aku sudah mengatakannya kan? bila dia melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, aku tidak akan segan merebutmu darinya dan kalau perlu akan kurebut kau dari Wakana sekarang dan tak akan memberikanmu kepada si mata empat sialan itu."

* * *

 _Semua orang bisa tau bahwa Kuramochi Youichi dan Sawamura Eijun sangatlah akrab. Apabila ada Kuramochi, kemungkinan besar pasti ada Sawamura. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Seakrab-akrabnya mereka Kuramochi hanya akrab sebagai kakak kelas dan tak akan menyentuh adik kelas kesayangnya itu. Hingga suatu saat Kuramochi merasakan hal aneh dari dalam dirinya terhadap adik kelas kesayangnya itu. Keakraban mereka menjadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, Kuramochi yang selalu menggandengnya dan Sawamura yang menggandeng balik. Mungkin karena Sawamura itu TERLALU polos, jadi ia mengiyakan permintaan Kuramochi untuk selalu menggandengnya dan hanya menganggap itu sebuah hal yang biasa._

 _Kuramochi yang kini lebih berani dalam hal menyentuh. Yang dulunya hanya tangan, kini secara perlahan naik menjadi wajah. Dan perlakuan itu membuatnya dapat mengkonfirmasi hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Kini, ia jatuh cinta kepada adik kelasnya sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu._

 _Tapi, Kuramochi tau bahwa selama ini adik kelasnya itu selalu memandangi sang_ catcher _jenius. Ia selalu bercerita tentangnya, mulai dari bagaimana ia bisa menyukainya, menjadi fansnya, dapat bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini, hingga ia merasa disakiti olehnya. Cerita itu selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar khas milik si pencerita. Kuramochi senang bisa melihat adik kelasnya itu tersenyum, tapi ketika adik kelasnya itu bercerita hal menyedihkan tentang orang yang ia sukai itu menyukai sang rivalnya, senyuman yang biasanya ia pancarkan berubah menjadi sungai kecil yang mengaliri pipinya. Kuramochi yang belum pernah melihat adik kelasnya seperti itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk berusaha menghiburnya._

" _Eijun, yang sabar ya." Kuramochi menarik wajah Sawamura dan menjatuhkannya di dada bidang miliknya lalu memeluk seseorang yang ia panggil._

" _hiks... senpai... kenapa hal ini hiks terjadi padaku?" Sawamura berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya meskipun isak tangis berusaha memotongnya._

" _sabar ya, kau harus berusaha melupakannya, Dan berusaha mencari pengganti darinya. bila kau tidak menemukan orang yang pas, aku akan bersedia menjadi penggantinya meskipun hanya jadi tempat pelampiasanmu agar bisa melupakannya." Kuramochi mengelus rambut Sawamura dengan lembut. Suara isak tangis yang sebelumnya sangat keras, secara perlahan mengecil._

" _meskipun dia tidak menyukaimu, aku yakin diluar sana ada orang yang sangat menyukaimu." Sawamura mendongakkan kepalanya. "siapa?" tanya Sawamura._

" _aku. Aku menyukaimu, Sawamura Eijun." Sawamura hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan berfikir bahwa ia salah dengar dan mengira ini hanya mimpi. Lalu ia berusaha mencubit pipinya sendiri, ia kesakitan. Berarti ini bukan mimpi._

" _anoo... senpai? Aku ini laki-laki lho." Sawamura mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

" _lalu kalau aku menyukai laki-laki salah? Kau sendiri juga begitu kan Eijun?" Sawamura terdiam._

" _aku ingin menggantikannya, Eijun. Aku tak ingin kau disakiti lagi olehnya. Jadi, tetaplah bersamaku." Kuramochi berusaha meyakinkan Sawamura tentang perasaannya. Tapi Sawamura malah-_

" _gomen senpai, aku senang ada orang yang menyukaiku. Tapi, meskipun aku tersakiti seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah." Kuramochi tidak bisa melakukan apapun apabila itu keputusan yang dibuat Sawamura. Ia hanya bisa mendukung keputusan itu, dan mendukung adik kelasnya yang jatuh cinta pada sang catcher jenius._

" _baiklah, tapi apabila si mata empat bodoh itu melakukan suatu hal kepadamu, aku tak akan segan-segan merebutmu darinya!"_

 _Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Meskipun Sawamura berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah, tapi kondisi fisik dan mentalnya benar-benar hancur. Mata yang sembab, fisik yang melemah bahkan hingga menderita trauma ringan karena merasa disakiti Miyuki. Kuramochi benar-benar tak sanggup melihat kondisi sang kouhai._

 _Suatu hari Sawamura menemukan ide untuk melupakan Miyuki, dan mengkonsultasikannya kepada Kuramochi._

" _senpai, bagaimana kalau aku berpacaran dengan orang lain agar bisa melupakan Miyuki?" tanya Sawamura dengan polosnya. emang ia pikir pacaran itu gampang?_

" _memang kau mau pacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Kuramochi._

" _Wakana!" Kuramochi hanya melongo. Sedangkan Sawamura masih tetap tersenyum._

" _hah?! aku tidak menyarankanmu hal ini. Hal ini terlalu berbahaya, Wakana terlalu rapuh. Kau ingin menyakiti Wakana? Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkan ini!" Kuramochi pun menceramahi Sawamura agar tak melakukan ini, tapi Sawamura dengan kepala batunya tetap melakukan hal ini. Dan berakhir seperti ini._

* * *

"Wakana terlalu rapuh."Sawamura menggumankan kalimat itu, meskipun hanya berguman tapi Kuramochi dapat mendengar jelas perkataan Sawamura.

"kau juga terlalu rapuh, Eijun." Kuramochi melepas tangan Sawamura yang berada diperutnya, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sawamura dan memeluknya.

"aku harus bagaimana, _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura.

"semua jalan yang akan kau ambil pasti memiliki resiko. Apabila kutanya kau lebih memilih Miyuki atau Wakana, kau pasti memilih Miyuki kan?" Sawamura menggangguk kecil. "kurasa kau harus menjelaskan semua kepada Wakana. Pilihlah kata yang tepat agar tak menyakitinya. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu. Meskipun kau harus bersama si mata empat sialan itu." Kuramochi mengelus pelan rambut Sawamura yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan singkat.

Mereka pun memutuskan tuh menghentikan acara berendam bersama dan berjalan kearah kantin asrama. Setelah pintu kantin terbuka, semua mata langsung memandangi mereka berdua.

"yo, Kuramochi." Kuramochi yang merasa namanya terpanggil, langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah si mata empat sialan—menurut Kuramochi. Memori tentang Sawamura yang bercerita bahwa mereka telah berciuman membuat aura Kuramochi menjadi gelap. Dan rasanya Kuramochi ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Miyuki, tapi sayangnya Sawamura menghentikannya dan mengajaknya untuk makan.

Sawamura mengambil tempat duduk persis disamping Kuramochi dan mereka terlihat bahagia meskipun hanya mengobrol—menurut Miyuki. Miyuki pun memutuskan untuk menyapa Sawamura, tapi Sawamura hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan tuk mengobrol dengan Kuramochi.

Sudah sekitar seminggu Sawamura selalu bersama Kuramochi. Disisi Kuramochi, ia sangat senang bisa bersama Sawamura lagi, meskipun yang dibahas hanya tentang Wakana dan Miyuki. Disisi Sawamura, ia merasa senang karena bersama Kuramochi, ia bisa dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan ia selalu merasa terbantu bila ia sedang menemui jalan buntu untuk hubungannya. Anggap saja, kedua belah pihak merasa diuntungkan. Tapi disisi Miyuki, ia merasa seperti sedang dihindari bahkan diacuhkan oleh Sawamura karena Sawamura selalu bersama Kuramochi pada saat di asrama, sekolah ataupun saat latihan. Bahkan mereka yang satu kamar pun tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sawamura setelah latihan langsung pergi mandi dengan Kuramochi, dan ketika disuruh kembali ke kamar masing-masing, setelah masuk kamar Sawamura langsung tidur, entah itu disengaja atau tidak. _Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau tetap akan berada disisiku, Eijun. Tapi mengapa kau malah seperti menghindariku?_

Miyuki yang melihat Sawamura sedang tidur itu, berusaha tuk membangunkannya, dan berhasil. Sawamura kini terbangun dan turun dari kasurnya lalu duduk dikasur Miyuki.

"ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Sawamura sembari mengucek-ucek matanya.

"maaf membangunkanmu, Eijun. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, mau kah kau menjawabnya?" pertanyaan Miyuki hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja, mungkin karena Sawamura masih mengantuk.

"mengapa kau seminggu ini seperti menghindariku?" Miyuki menatap Sawamura intens.

"oh itu, Youichi yang menyuruhnya. Dan itu benar-benar membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku." Saat mendengar Sawamura memanggil Kuramochi dengan nama depannya, Miyuki merasa kesal. Tapi Miyuki juga heran dengan jawaban Sawamura.

"masalah apa?" tanya Miyuki.

" _gomen senpai_ , itu rahasia. Sudah ya, aku mengantuk. _Oyasuminasai_." Sawamura pun akhirnya menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kasurnya. Miyuki yang merasa ada keganjalan, akhir memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kuramochi esok.

* * *

Mengingat bahwa Kuramochi duduk persis didepan bangku Miyuki, membuat Miyuki dengan mudah untuk mengobrol dengannya saat jam istirahat.

"yo Kuramochi." Miyuki menepuk pundak Kuramochi. Kuramochi berbalik dengan memasang _death glare_ kepada Miyuki. tentu saja Kuramochi masih marah karena Miyuki telah mencuri ciuman pertama Sawamura yang harusnya Sawamura lakukan dengannya.

"woi woi, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" tanya Miyuki.

"tak apa. Ada apa?" Kuramochi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, karena Sawamura memintanya untuk merahasiakan dari Miyuki bahwa Kuramochi tau tentang Sawamura yang berciuman dengan Miyuki.

"kemarin Sawamura bilang bahwa kau membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sawamura ada masalah apa?" tanya Miyuki lagi. "bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kuramochi ketus.

"a-apa maksudmu bukan urusanku?! Cepat beritau aku!" dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf Miyuki menarik kera baju Kuramochi dan membuat semua murid kelas itu menoleh kearah mereka.

"masalah ini terjadi karena dulu kau menyakitinya, bodoh!" suara Kuramochi ikut naik satu oktaf dan disusul dengan Kuramochi yang mendorong Miyuki hingga terjatuh ke lantai, dan membebaskan kera bajunya. Kuramochi langsung menoleh kearah pintu kelasnya dan mendapati Sawamura sepertinya baru saja berada disana. Kuramochi pun langsung menghampiri Sawamura dan meninggalkan Miyuki yang kini tengah melamun.

Kuramochi yang kini bersama Sawamura sedang menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang. Setelah membeli makan siang mereka menuju atap gedung sekolahnya untuk mengobrol dan makan disana.

"tadi dikelasmu ada apa _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura sambil menguyah makanannya.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa jawaban Wakana? Apakah dia mau bertemu denganmu hari ini?" Kuramochi berusaha untuk mengubah topik agar Sawamura tak menanyakan kejadian yang terjadi dikelasnya tadi.

"ah, tentang itu katanya Wakana juga ingin menemuiku. Jadi kami nanti akan bertemu ditempat biasanya sepulang sekolah. Untung hari ini tak ada latihan." Wajah Sawamura terlihat sangat bahagia menurut Kuramochi.

"semoga kau berhasil, Eijun." Kuramochi mengacak-acak rambut Sawamura dan itu membuat Sawamura mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

* * *

"Ei-chan, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Wakana yang baru saja datang langsung duduk dan melihat menu untuk memesan sebuah minuman.

"tak apa, aku juga baru saja sampai." Ucap Sawamura sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan. Pelayan itu pun datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"aku pesan _milkshake_ " ucap Wakana kepada pelayan tersebut. "aku _lemon tea_ aja." Lanjut Sawamura. Pelayan tersebut pun mengulangi pesanan Wakana dan Sawamura untuk memastikan pesanan mereka, setelah itu pelayan itu pergi meninggal mereka dan menciptakan suasana hening.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan. "ah, kau saja duluan Wakana. Tak apa." Sawamura mempersilahkan Wakanan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"aku minta maaf, Ei-chan. Aku telah bersikap eigos. Aku, aku hanya sebal karena Ei-chan selalu memandanginya, karena Ei-chan sangat menyukai Miyuki-san. Tapi, aku ingin Ei-chan menjadi milikku. Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan Ei-chan lagi..." Suara Wakana terdengar seperti ia menahan tangisnya. Sawamura lagi-lagi hanya terdiam melihat Wakana, lagi-lagi suasana hening tercipta. Dan untungnya ada pelayan mendatangi mereka tuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sawamura merasa bersyukur pelayan itu datang memecahkan suasana hening ini.

"minumlah _milkshake_ mu dulu." Ucap Sawamura memberikan _milkshake_ milik Wakana. Wakana pun mengambil lalu meminumnya.

"aku juga minta maaf kepadamu, Wakana. Aku tak bermaksud tuk menyakitimu. Hanya saja, saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk dan mendapat ide bodoh untuk menjadi pacarmu agar aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku telah gagal dan malah menjadi sangat menyukainya setelah 'dia' menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Dan aku malah menyakitimu seperti sekarang." Sawamura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah terhadap Wakana.

"aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita..." Wakana terkejut, matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"tapi aku tak ingin memutuskan tali persabahatkan kita." Lagi-lagi Wakana dibuat terkejut oleh Sawamura, Wakana menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, ditambah lagi air mata Wakana sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi dan mengalir melewati pipi Wakana. Disisi lain, Sawamura secara perlahan mendekat kearah wajah Wakana.

"mau kah kau tetap bersahabat denganku?" bisik Sawamura disebelah telinga Wakana sembari mengusap pipi Wakana yang dialiri air matanya. Wakana yang tak bisa berkata apapun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus senang atau sedih dengan kejadian ini, tapi yang jelas ia tau kalau ia takkan kehilangan 'Ei-chan'.

* * *

" _Tadaima_." Sawamura melepas sepatu yang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh Miyuki yang kini tengah duduk dilantai sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat cukup depresi.

" _Senpai_?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Sawamura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Miyuki.

"Eijun, kudengar kau mendapat masalah karena telah kusakiti... benarkah itu?" tanya Miyuki lemas. Sawamura yang melihat ini berusaha membopong Miyuki ke kasurnya.

"benar kok." Pernyataan Sawamura membuat Miyuki langsung berbaring dikasurnya ketika Sawamura telah selesai membopongnya.

" _senpai_ , kau tak seperti biasanya. Tak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya masalah sepele antara aku dengan Wakana. Dan masalah itu sudah selesai sekarang." Sawamura mengelus rambut Miyuki.

"lalu, mengapa kau menghindariku seminggu ini?" Miyuki langsung berbalik dan menoleh kearah Sawamura.

"kan sudah kubilang, Mochi- _senpai_ yang menyuruhnya. Aku membantunya untuk balas dendam kepadamu." Miyuki kini memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Sawamura. "balas dendam?" tanya Miyuki bingung.

"iya, karena dia sangat marah ketika dia tau kalau kau telah menciumku. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk balas dendam." Mendengar penjelasan Sawamura, Miyuki terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Tunggu! Jadi dia tau kalau aku telah menciummu?! Dan mengapa dia marah?!" kini Miyuki langsung melontarkan dua pertanyaan sekaligus kepada Sawamura.

"tentu saja Mochi- _senpai_ tau, diakan tempat curhatku. Oh ya, _senpai_ gak tau ya? Padahal Crist- _senpai_ , Harucchi, Kanemaru, Toujou, Zono- _senpai_ , dan _aniki_ tau." Kini Miyuki memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "tau apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"tau kalau Mochi- _senpai_ suka padaku." Miyuki terdiam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"APA?!" Miyuki benar-benar terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Kuramochi jatuh cinta kepada Sawamura.

"lalu apakah dia juga memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu begitu juga sebaliknya?!" Sawamura hanya mengangguk. Miyuki masih menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Tapi Miyuki jadi paham kenapa waktu itu Kuramochi memasang _death glare_ kepadanya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"ahhh gawat, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf kepada Kuramochi." Ucap Miyuki sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya. "kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Sawamura kepada Miyuki.

Miyuki pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sawamura, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sawamura, tangan kirinya memeluk Sawamura untuk memperpendek jarak antara Sawamura dengannya, dan bibirnya tersenyum manis dihadapan Sawamura.

"karena aku telah mencuri adik kelas kesayangannya yang polos dan manis ini."

~TBC~

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah kalian menyukainya? hehehe  
sebenarnya memberi adegan KuraSawa itu tak terduga bagiku. Karena aku gak ngeship mereka sama skali, soalnya lebih suka liat Mochimochi sama Kominatos XD  
tapi entah kenapa, kepikiran aja buat bikin, apakah dengan ini aku berhasil bikin NOTP? /ditabok  
aaaa yasudahlah, yang penting kalian menyukainya!  
terima kasih telah membaca!

Ndong◆

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi antara Miyuki dan Kuramochi?

Dan

Bagaimana Miyuki akan melakukan _confession_ tuk kedua kalinya?

 _Favorite and follow for the next chapter!_

 _MEZASE! ZENKOKU SEI HA!_


End file.
